Inuyasha's Journal
by Cream T. Rabbit Amy Rose
Summary: [discontinued]


a/n - another one of my rated R fics... i'm doing short chapters cuz i'm lazy. i don't think much people will read this anyway... yes, high confidence and self esteem, i know. lol ^^  
  
[i think this is the first inuyashaxshippo fic in history!]  
  
warning: kagome bashing[very mild], yaoi, bad language, yuri, violence o.0 DEATH OF A CHARACTER IN LATER CHAPTERS!!!  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha's POV:  
  
Entry #1  
  
Kagome gave me this stupid pad thing... I don't know why I need it though, it's just a bunch of thin paper stuff and a long wooden thing... She called it a pencil, or whatever. She thinks I've got issues and it's best to just write out my anger. All I can say is, "What the fuck?!" .... Anyway, I'm not a good writer person... guy, so I'm done. Oh, and she says that I should write about stuff that goes on during the day from my perspective. I think that's what I got an inner voice for! Stupid bitch.... Ah Hell.... Miroku's gone off somewhere again. Probably chasin' more girls or somethin'.... Yeah, seeya and whatever... (I feel like I'm talkin' to this piece of shit...)  
  
General POV:  
  
Inuyasha was about to close his new journal when someone snatched it out of his hands. "Hey! Kagome, what do you think you're doin'??!"  
  
"Let me see what you wrote...." She looked it over quickly, her face gradually becoming that of an angry monster. "AND WHAT'S THIS FOR A FIRST ENTRY?!?!"  
  
"What do ya think, bitch! I spoke my mind like ya said, God Damn-"  
  
"SIT BOY!!"  
  
"AAH!"  
  
Sango, who was sitting across the room of the inn rolled her eyes in annoyance while stroking Kirara in her lap. "I bet he has all kinds of nasty things about us in that one entry already." She mused.  
  
Inuyasha fumed, "Shut the Hell up! I ain't got....... Just shut up."  
  
He grabbed the book from Kagome and stormed out of the room. Kagome and Sango watched him leave without uttering another word. Though Kagome was having a strong urge to say 'sit' at the moment...  
  
-  
  
Outside Inuyasha sat down under a tree, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the passing villagers. "......Maybe I'll write it over..." He thought outloud.  
  
"Write what over?"  
  
At the sound of the voice, Inuyasha quickly stuffed his new journal into his shirt and turned to glare at Shippo. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. You don't have to be so grouchy you know." Shippo stuck his tounge out, getting a smack on the head as a reward, "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"For being a brat!"  
  
Shippo rubbed his now aching head with his little hands, small tears forming in his eyes. Inuyasha felt a slight pang of guilt, but hid it pretty well, "Ah, jeez. If you're gonna cry then just run off to Kagome or something. Leave me alone!"  
  
"No..." There was a moment of dead silence, and a small breeze picked up a few fallen leaves to stir it around at their feet. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"....Nevermind." Shippo ran off to God knows where, Inuyasha hadn't seen him for the rest of the evening.  
  
That is...  
  
Until nightfall, when he returned to the inn. Everyone was sound asleep, Kirara on Sango's stomach, Sango of which had chosen a spot opposite to Miroku's part of the room. Kagome was hugging Shippo and dozing off. Miroku was just sleeping against the wall in a sleeping position.  
  
Inuyasha sat near the door and pulled out his journal and pencil. Quickly he began scratching out the first entry and turned the page to start a new one.  
  
Inuyasha's Pov:  
  
Entry #1 [again -__-]  
  
Kagome's given me this book thing with nothing on the pages... Says I'm supposed to write in it. The stupid bi-.... woman wants to make sure I do it everyday, to vent out my anger on something else besides them. Like it'll do me any more good! Dammit..... Miroku.... That ass probably spent the whole evening flirting with random girls. Sango and Kagome were just hangin' out in here. Kagome was ranting about the stuff I wrote on the first page. And,...... Oh yeah. And Shippo was strangely annoying a while ago. Well, I'm done.  
  
General Pov:  
  
He closed the book and stuffed it back into his shirt. However he did not fail to notice a pair of eyes watching him and he lifted his gaze. Shippo was looking at him through slitted eyes and was sitting up almost out of Kagome's grasp.  
  
"What?!" He asked the fox demon again that evening.   
  
"...Nothing." Shippo closed his eyes and fell back into an instant sleep.  
  
Inuyasha just stared, until before he knew it, he was asleep as well...  
  
-  
  
ok that's it for now. :P  
  
review please. ^__^ i'm going to leave a response to every review in the next chapter. :)  
  
bai 


End file.
